


In a Quiet Place

by chocoban



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, this is kinda ooc ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoban/pseuds/chocoban
Summary: Roland meets Carmen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	In a Quiet Place

He woke up with his head resting in someone's lap. It was warm. His eyelids felt heavy, and he almost could not bear to open them. 

He looked up at a familiar face. "...Angela?" 

But the colors were all wrong. Angela's eyes weren't such a piercing red. 

"Who... who are you?" he asked. 

"Shh," the girl put a finger to his lips, gently. "You're tired. You don't need to speak," she said, running her fingers through his thick hair, petting him. "Besides, you know who I am. I've been watching you since you entered this place." 

She was right. He didn't know how, but he felt as if she had been a part of him from the start. A part of him knew that should concern him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

"I know how much you've been through. How much it must hurt. You poor thing," she cooed. She didn't say anything after that. She sat quietly, massaging his scalp, letting the silence drift over him like a gentle blanket. 

  
  
  
  


"Roland," she finally asked, "What do you want?" 

The answer seemed to carve its way out the fog that used to be his mind, hazy yet clear all at the same time. 

A place to fade away. To cease to exist. 

She smiles. "I knew it. We're the same." 

"Let's fade away together, then."


End file.
